Many types of present day electronic apparatus, such as computers, use card cages for grouping printed circuit board assemblies known as "cards" into operating units. These card cages comprise metal frames which carry sockets, and a group of electronic circuit cards is inserted in the cage, each engaging its own socket. Up to the time of the present invention, each card cage was designed and built to accommodate a selected number of cards of a specific size. In addition, for economy, all of the parts of a card cage are punched out to the desired size and shape, including the card-support members. As card cages increase in size, the parts, including the card-support members, become too large to be punched in one piece. To simplify the manufacture, the card-support members are subdivided to provide spaced-apart channels for receiving the upper and lower edges of each card. This is undesirable because, if a card is slightly bent, it cannot be easily slid into place. In addition, since card cages of the prior art are each of one specific size, there is no flexibility and no adaptability to cards of different numbers and sizes.
The present invention solves those problems.